Jenny Nowhere
'thumb|Jenny NowhereJenny Nowhere 'é uma personagem open source ''(código aberto) ''de quadrinhos criada por Nelson Evergreen e Joe Macré. Origens O nome "Jenny Nowhere" encontra-se disponível para qualquer um que encontre uma história apropriada para a personagem... mas a personagem em si é uma folha em branco. Como ela parece, como se veste, suas qualidades e sua agenda, tudo isso - depende do indivíduo que queira fazer algo com o nome.Qualquer um pode criar sua própria Jenny Nowhere do início. Imagine que - não importa quem ela seja - ela deve funcionar primeiramente como a ''principal antagonista ''de Jenny Everywhere; o yin para seu yang e tudo o mais. Como Jenny Everywhere existe em todos os universos, é previsível que Jenny Nowhere exista em todos os universos também, como sua arqui-inimiga em todas as dimensões, sendo sempre diferente em aparência, mas com o mesmo nome. thumb|right|335 pxTalvez os criadores deveriam ser encorajados a criar uma Jenny Nowhere que aivamente evita comparações com versões existentes de cada personagens...para sair do limbo e fazer algo realmente único. Em resumo: Use o nome, invente o resto. Obviamente não é necessário seguir o esquema "Jenny Nowhere", mas seria uma ideia divertida que os criadores trabalharem o conceito. Histórico de Publicação *[[Ficheiro:Jennynowhere2.jpg|thumb|Jenny Nowhere como ela aparece em "The Jenny Everywhere Chronicles"]Damn Fine Hostile Takeover Part 2] *The Jenny Everywhere Chronicles *Jenny Everywhere's Infinite: Quark Time *Jenny Nowhere *From the Library of Failure, A Jenny Nowhere Prologue Part 1Part 2 *Jenny Nowhere on Twitter *Jenny Nowhere short stories @ Ficly. Revistas em Quadrinhos *Name's Not Down and Damn Fine Hostile Takeover por Nelson Evergreen e Joe Macaré Filme *Jenny Everywhere é interpretada por Nato Sikharulidze no filme Mitigating Circunstances. *Mitigating Circunstances Music *Australian indie rock band, The Clouds have a song named after her, Jenny Nowhere. O Parágrafo Todos os trabalhos com a personagem devem incluir o seguinte parágrafo: ''"The character of Jenny Everywhere is available for use by anyone, with only one condition. This paragraph must be included in any publication involving Jenny Everywhere, in order that others may use this property as they wish. All rights reversed." '' Que em português ficaria como: "''A personagem de Jenny Everywhere está disponível para uso por todos, com uma única condição. Esse parágrafo deve ser incluído em qualquer publicação envolvendo Jenny Everywhere, ''a fim de que outros possam usar essa propriedade como quiserem. Todos os direitos reservados." thumb|Jenny Everywhere #1 Notas É importante notar que, sendo uma personagem de "código-aberto", qualquer um pode fazer o que quiser com a personagem. Quaisquer peças de informação contidos no presente (ou qualquer outra bio) pode ser incluído em quaisquer histórias com ela ou quaisquer peças de informação podem ser ignorados. Qualquer coisa pode ser adicionado ao personagem ou qualquer coisa pode ser omitida. Se um criador deseja dar-lhe um interesse amoroso, eles não são obrigados a usar Jimmy Wherever. Ele foi criado com a finalidade de ela ter um interesse amoroso que também é "código aberto" para que vários criadores possam usar o mesmo se quiserem. Se um criador quiser dar a ela um novo interesse amoroso, isso é bom demais! Caso alguma história exija ela ter um inimigo, Jenny Nowhere certamente estará disponível, no entanto, não é necessário: ela poderia lutar com qualquer um! Em essência, qualquer um pode fazer qualquer coisa a qualquer momento com o personagem de Jenny Everywhere (desde que o parágrafo mencionado acima estiver sempre presente)! Ligações Externas *Jenny Everywhere na Wikia Public Domain Super Heroes *Jenny Everywhere: The Shifter Archive *The Free Universe *Wikipedia: Jenny Everywhere *Jenny Everywhere Day: August 13th *Jenny Everywhere @ TV Tropes *Good Girls Go To Heaven, Jenny Goes Everywhere *Jenny Nowhere Categoria:Personagens Open Source Categoria:Quadrinhos